powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ransik
Ransik is a former criminal mutant from the year 3000, who traveled back in time to 2001 in order to control Earth before Time Force existed. He possessed abilities such as great strength and durability, energy projection, bone manipulation, teleportation, martial arts, and telekinesis. Personality During his days as a villain, Ransik was self-centered, egocentric, and only focused on his plans for world domination, treating everyone around him except for Nadria like an expendable pawn. His desire to rule the world was second only to his fatherly instincts. When he found out Nadria developed a crush on Lucas, despite being upset about the news at first, he ultimately went with her decision to date him, even visiting Lucas and giving him dating advice, albeit in a twisted and somewhat violent manner. He did however, give Lucas gifts to give to Nadria to help him impress her. In exchange for this, he threatened Lucas if he didn't treat Nadira well he would end him. He also spied on them during the date and reminded Lucas to give her the presents he gave him and later feigned ignorance when Nadira told him about the date so the credit of giving Nadira a wonderful date would go entirely to Lucas. He also even went as far as to forbid his minions from harming Lucas during the brief period they dated. Despite being Ransik's enemy at the time and not fearing Ransik himself, Lucas both feared and respected Ransik's instincts as a father and despite wanting to break up with Nadria he was afraid to out of fear of facing Ransik for doing so. It was because of his fatherly instincts that served as his first step for redemption after nearly killing Nadira with his own hands, having finally seen the error of his ways, he sought redemption just like his daughter did shortly before him. After his change of heart, he referred to the Rangers as his friends and nearly sacrificed himself to stop the Mut-Orgs. Afterwards, he was shown to still dislike Nadira's intentions towards Lucas but seemed more accepting of them. History Ransik was created from a chemical accident which occurred somewhat before the year 3000. Shunned by society, Ransik's heart grew colder and colder until he founded a criminal empire of rogue mutants and became their feared, deadly, powerful leader. During his time before becoming a criminal he stumbled upon the statues of three Orgs. Offering him power in exchange for freedom, Ransik agreed stating that if humans were their enemies then their goals were the same. The Orgs granted him incredible power in exchange for material to create bodies for themselves, resulting in his bone swords. Before this, however, whilst Ransik was still living on the streets, he was bitten by the mutant Venommark, and he was rescued by a kind-hearted Dr. Ferricks. Ransik then became dependent on a serum developed by Dr. Ferricks which would keep him alive. He rewarded the scientist by setting his lab on fire and leaving him for dead. He also stole his Cyclobot technology and built a whole army of robot foot solders. Ransik's plans involved commandeering the Cryo Prison and traveling back in time to take over with his army of mutants, which were captured by Time Force. He was thwarted in his first attempt by Alex, the original Red Time Force Ranger. However, en route to the prison, Ransik was rescued by his daughter Nadira and his minion Frax. They escaped and accomplished Ransik's goals, and also put Alex out of action for a long amount of time. In the year 2001, Ransik headed all his plans from the crashed prison and sent mutants out to destroy the Time Force Rangers, and would even go into combat himself sometimes. Later, Frax betrayed Ransik and destroyed all his serum. He revealed, before escaping, that he was the robotically modified Dr. Ferricks, who had sworn revenge on Ransik. Unfortunately for Frax's plan, the Bio-Lab company had begun producing the serum they replicated from a sample Wes had found during Venomark's release. Ransik broke in and left Wes' father in a coma. Ransik eventually ran out of mutants to unfreeze, but managed to capture and reprogram Frax, taking with him Frax's all-powerful robotic creation, Doomtron, which Ransik planned to use to destroy the city. He forces Frax inside Doomtron and unleashes the giant robot to begin a mass assault on the city. During the assault, Ransik's Cyclobot army destroyed the Power Rangers' clock tower base. However, Ransik's plans were thwarted by the Rangers. They destroy Doomtron and Ransik loses his plan of taking over the city once and for all. He turns Nadira away, who had changed her attitude towards humans, and he goes on his own. Encountering the Ranger's face-to-face, he engages them in a vicious combat, defeating them all one-by-one up to Wes, the Red Ranger, who duels with Ransik but they are both caught in a huge explosion, resulting in Wes being gravely injured and Ransik going after Jen, the Pink Ranger. Jen flees into a large warehouse and hides from a following Ransik, who accidentally injures Nadira. After talking with her briefly, and realizing how close he had come to losing what he most cared about, Ransik willingly turns himself in. Nadira, using a baby she rescued, got Ransik to see humans weren't as bad as he thought as well. During Power Rangers: Wild Force, Ransik is shown to be willingly imprisoned in the future and came back to the present with the Time Force Power Rangers to stop the Mut-Orgs, the three Orgs he had found in the future. Ransik, having already seen the error of his ways showed a clear amount of guilt for the Mut-Orgs existence. He aided the combined Time Force/Wild Force Ranger teams, and during the battle he launched a near-suicidal attack on the Mut-Orgs and destroyed their mutant half, but nearly died in the process. To the Rangers surprise when they return after destroying the Mut-Orgs, they find Ransik completely human, having been purged of his mutant nature by the same blast that purged the mutant halves of the Mut-Orgs. The Rangers, Nadira and Ransik are delighted by this turn of events and Ransik joins the party on the Animarium. However, he is not pleased to see Lucas and Nadira showing an interest in each other. Ransik thus became of the few Power Ranger villains to find redemption for their actions. Ransik was notable for being one of the more serious Power Rangers villains. Whereas most villains in Power Rangers are melodramatic, burlesque characters that had a sense of humor, Ransik, like Astronema was much more a cold, calculating mastermind with a penchant for convoluted Machiavellian evil schemes, often going for more realistic crimes such as bribery and stealing large amounts of money. He possessed a dry, cynical sense of humor and was highly intelligent. He proves himself to be the most powerful of the mutants at the climax of the series when he takes on the Rangers in person. He exhibits great physical strength and considerable skill in combat, soundly defeating the Rangers with the greatest of ease. He was a formidable swordsman and demonstrated the ability to fire energy projectiles from his person. Powers and Abilities Ransik is a mutant mastermind created by accident in 3000, powerful enough to defeat of all the rangers single-handedly. He had possessed abilities such as energy projection, martial arts, and telekinesis. After he encountered the last surviving Orgs who had been turned to stone, in exchange for letting them copy his mutant DNA to escape Ransik gained a greater power - the power to pull weapons from his body. After he was rendered fully human, he likely lost these powers. Notes *He is one of the few villains ever to not be defeated by the Power Ranger team of their series. During the final fight, he defeats all the rangers singlehandedly. He ultimately chooses to surrender and turn himself in after seeing his hatred almost cost him Nadira. *He is also one of the few final power ranger villains that does not die, instead he turns himself in and also in Power Rangers Wild Force, he reform's. *He is the only villain to team-up with his season's rangers rather than teaming up with the villains during the following season's teamup. **Karone (formerly Astronema) would join the Galaxy Rangers, however by the time she did she had already been purified by Zordon's energy wave and thus was no longer a villain. *His story, from birth to discrimination is remarkably similar to the 1997 film Gattaca, starting with the same idea of genetically "perfect" babies being created artificially. Although in the 1997 movie, those who suffered discrimination were those who weren't created artificially, but naturally, while Ransik suffered due to his mutated visage. *After Ransik explains the prejudice he suffered to Wes, Jen told Wes that people tried to help Ransik only to be turned away. It may be possible however that this was because he had learned not to trust humans, which may also be the reason why he destroyed Dr. Fericks' lab. On the other hand, Dr. Fericks had already made it clear that he was helping Ransik for no reason other than the goodness of his own heart, which makes it more likely that his actions there were motivated by sheer spite towards ordinary humans. *By the time of Reinforcements from the Future, Jen appears to have given up her hatred for him and suggests that together they can make a better future. Indeed, she personally releases him from his handcuffs and shakes his hand. In The End of Time, Jen was the one who handcuffed him after his surrender. *Along with Astronema and Queen Bansherra, Ransik is one of the few villains that is not comical, making him one of the more threatening and more serious villains in the entire Power Ranger franchise. Appearances See Also (in concept of being the primary villain) de: Ransik fr: Ransik Category:PR Villains Category:Time Force Category:Mutants Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Final PR Villains Category:PR Allies Category:PR First Villain